Nico di angelos love life story 5
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: Wills just died and Nico is miserable Annabeth and Piper come up with a plan to cheer him up


**hi guys**

 **this story is going to be sad as Will as just died**

 **disclaimer to uncle rick**

NICO DI ANGELOS LOVE LIFE story 5

Nico screamed when he screamed it shook the whole bed, Percy ran over since Nico`s nightmares had started Percy had convinced him to move into Poseidon cabin

Percy comforted him

"Its all right Nico its all right" he whispered

Nico was crying like a baby but it wasn't surprising after what he had been through in the last few months.. the quest, being stuck in a jar for ages, nearly dying and...Will

Nico`s eyes welled up with tears again and buried his head in Percys cheast

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightmares didn't come as often but that didn't mean they had stopped Nico had moved back into hades cabin Percy had tried to stop him but with no success

Nico slept

Nico ate

Nico did sword practice

Nico did his lessons

all alone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know im worried about Nico he's always alone these days" said Annabeth to Piper one day

"I have an idea" Piper said grinning

"What" Annabeth frowned

"Well you know that new girl Grover said he was going to bring in soon well why don't we give Nico a room mate"

both girls grinned at one another

"We better have a word with the guys in Hermes cabin" Annabeth giggled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NICOS P.O.V**

 _someone's knocking on my door why, why do they want me the only person who cared about me was will and now he's gone and its all my fault_

I got up and went to the door it was piper

"Breakfast sunshine come on" she gigled

"le`me get dressed" I mumbled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

when I finally managed to drag my self to hades table everyone was silent listening to Annabeth

"Well" she said "I`d like you to welcome our new demigod, Ellie, Hermes would you do the houners

the head conceler of Hermes cabin raised his hand

"Actually we full we cant take in anyone else" he said grinning

 _wait grinning why was he grinning_

I had expected that one of these days the Hermes cabin would be to full

"So would anyone else take her in" said Annabeth

I felt sorry for the girl as no one raised there hand

"Anyone" repeated Annabeth

there were tears gathering in the girls eyes

"ANYONE" said Annabeth staring pointedly at me

I raised my hand

"Ill take her in" I muttered

Annabeth flashed me a winning smile everyone else however was either staring, whispering or had fainted (that was only one person)

GREAT more attention that was just what I needed

the girl came over smiling shyly

"Hi my names nico" I said

"Hi I`m Elena"

"Sit down, help your self to food there's plenty" I said she sat down opposite me and we ate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **ELENAS P.O.V**

relief flooded over me when that boy raised his hand I went over

"Hi my names nico" he said

"Hi I`m Elena" I muttered nervously

"Sit down, help your self to food there's plenty" he said and i sat down opposite me and we ate

when I finally had a proper look at him I gasped he was.. beautiful

"What" he said looking up

"Nothing" I blushed

he stared at me then shook his head and turned back to his food

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on I guess I should take you to see me cabin" nico said

we had just finished eating and scraped part of our meal into the fire _weird or what_

then nico led me to his cabin I walked in

my mouth dropped...

I stared wide eyed at the dark splendour of the place

"you can take any of the beds except that one that's were i sleep" he said pointing to a bed with messy sheets

I flop down on a bed near his and everything went dark

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **sorry guys its over**

 **look out for my next story**

 **bye**


End file.
